Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997)
|catalogue number = TV8159 |rating = |running time = 110 minutes}} Terry Pratchett Truckers is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 22nd September 1997. Description FROM THE AUTHOR OF DISCWORLD* Full length animated feature film OVER 100 MINUTES OF FANTASY ADVENTURE 110 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Terry Pratchett Back lovers all over the world have been captivated by the work of best-selling author Terry Pratchett, the UK's most talented and celebrated fantasy adventure writer. Truckers was the first of his novels to be adapted for television and is now yours to own on video. Beauitfully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, and featuring the voice of Joe McGann and Sir Michael Hordern, this delightful film brings to life the story of the Nomes. 15,000 years ago the Nomes crashed to Earth in a scoutship from the Starship Swan. Generations of them have come and gone with the passing years and the changing countryside. Suddenly faced with extinction, the ten surviving Nomes, guided by their reluctant leader Masklin, must face many exciting adventures during their search for a new home and hiding place in the big, bad world of the humans. Voices *Joe McGann as Masklin *Debra Gillett as Grimma *Rosalie Williams as Granny Morkie *John Jardine as Torrit *Edward Kesley as The Thing *Nigel Carrington as Angalo de Haberdasheri *David Scase as Duke de Haberdasheri *Brian Trueman as Dorcas *Sir Michael Hordern as The Abbot *Brian Southwood as Gurder *Jimmy Hibbert as Vinto Pimmie *Rob Rackstraw as Dave the Policeman Credits Masklin: Joe McGann • Grimma: Debra Gillett • Granny Morkie: Rosalie Williams • Torrit: John Jardine • The Thing: Edward Kesley • Angalo de Haberdasheri: Nigel Carrington • Duke de Haberdasheri: David Scase • Dorcas: Brian Trueman • The Abbot: Sir Michael Hordern • Gurder: Brian Southwood • Vinto Pimmie: Jimmy Hibbert Music Composed by: Colin Towns • Executive Producer: John Hambley • Producer: Jackle Cockle • Directors: Jackie Cockle • Chris Taylor • Francis Vose'' '' A Brian Cosgrove & Mark Hall Production © 1991 Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd Trivia *This is the first The VCI children's trailer from 1997 released in UK before the warning screen and Thames Video 1991 logo. Opening #VCI children's promo from 1997 by Jonathan Kydd #Warning screen #Thames Video logo (1991-1998) #Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing #End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo #Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Opening (with no trailer) #Warning screen #Thames Video logo (1991-1998) #Start of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) Closing (with no trailer) #End of Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992) #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo #Thames Video logo (silent) (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Inside the Inner Sleeve Books to Choose from *Terry Pratchett **Truckers by Terry Pratchett **Diggers by Terry Pratchett **Wings by Terry Pratchett Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:Thames Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Movies Category:BBFC U Category:Terry Pratchett Truckers Category:Terry Pratchett